


Snow Day

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, it's just a little snippet really, it's so short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot wake up late





	

Peridot stretched, raising her arms above her head, pushing her toes down as far as they would go. She heard Amethyst deep breathing beside her, could feel the difference in the mattress having another person on it. She peaked one eye open, looking over. Amethyst was curled slightly, her hand resting on an empty spot that Peridot assumed she had been in before waking and stretching. Her hair was covering the lower portion of her face, moving every time she breathed. Peridot opened both eyes, turning over to look at her properly. It was nice to have such an early start to the day, so she

So she

Peridot blinked, sitting up. She could see perfectly fine in her room through the soft sunlight streaming through her yellow curtains. She tensed, gabbing her phone and looking at the time.

“Oh no,” she said, one hand already starting to shake Amethyst awake. “Oh, we overslept. Come on, Amethyst.”

Amethyst groaned and opened her eyes for a second before shutting them again. She swatted ineffectively at Peridot. “Lemme sleep.”

“No, Amethyst, we’re late. Come on!” Peridot got out of bed, running to her closet to find something to wear. The bed creaked as Amethyst sat up. Peridot turned, already panicking. She pulled out a shirt and some pants, rushing to the bathroom. 

Amethyst chuckled as she watched. “Actually, Peri—“

But then she was gone, the bedroom door shut and the bathroom slammed quickly after. Amethyst shrugged to herself, getting out of bed and padding through the house. She knocked on the door to the bathroom. “It’s unlocked,” came Peridot’s muffled voice. When Amethyst opened the door, Peridot had a comb in one hand and a toothbrush in the other. Her shirt was only half on and her pajama pants were around her ankles.

Amethyst laughed, nearly doubling over. “Peri, listen,” she said between chuckles as she attempted to recover. “There isn’t school today. No one has classes.”

Peridot stopped everything, staring at her. “But it’s Tuesday.”

“And there’s a foot of snow on the ground. The college is closed for the day, okay. We have a snow day.” 

Peridot sighed, turning back and lazily brushing her teeth. It didn’t take long for her to finish and turn to Amethyst. “Then what should we do today?”

“We could go back to bed. “Amethyst stifled a yawn behind her hand. “I’m still exhausted.”

Peridot nodded. “Okay, sounds good.” She quickly finished in the bathroom, replacing her pajama top, and allowed Amethyst to take her hand and lead her back to the bedroom.


End file.
